After Image
by Silver Scarfed Ventus
Summary: Every Biju gives their host an ability. The Ichibi master of sand, the Sanbi the ability to create coral, but the Kyuubi, never really gave his host an ability. But when Naruto is attacked and looses his eye, the Kyuubi has had enough of a weak host. As Naruto master's his new abilities, what happens, when long thought dead family returns? Naru/Satsuki (Fem sasuke). Gen & Kenjutsu
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and Germs! This is the rewrite of Konoha's mirage. The pairing is Satsuki and Naruto. Expect Sakura and Kiba bashing along with the Namikaze's. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Shuuuultttz! WRONG SHOW!

"Where'd the Demon go!?" An angry village yelled.

"I think it went that way!" Another said pointing past a small alleyway. Had they looked inside, they would have found a pile of trash, and hidden in the garbage a small child.

It was an seven year old boy, with spiky blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. He was scared out of his life, as it was every year on this day. October tenth, his birthday. Every year on his birthday his beatings by the villagers were a thousand times worse than any other day of the year.

"Over here!"

Naruto's eye's widened in fear at realizing he had been found. He scrambled his way out of the trash, only to meet the evil look of the mob. In their hands were makeshift weapons. Broken bottles, shovels, kitchen knives, anything they could get their hands on.

"There's no running now Demon Brat." One of the mob members said. As Naruto went to turn, a strong hand placed itself on his malnourished shoulder, stopping the blonde from running for his life.

"Now now. We don't want you getting lost again." The owner of the voice said. Naruto squirmed, trying desperately to escape. "Besides, I owe you." The man said. With his free hand he motioned for the mob to approach.

"Hold him." The man commanded. Two of the mob members held him down as the man fished a vial out of his pocket. "You took my family from me. And not just that, you took my eye. And seeing as demon's like you have no family, an eye for an eye."

The man grabbed Naruto's face, holding open his eyelid as he uncorked the vial. "AAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed as the acid destroyed his right eye. The man smiled before leaving, his revenge complete.

The crowd parted slightly to allow the man to leave before blood thirsty grins appeared as they slowly stalked towards their prey. For the next hour, Naruto was beaten, stabbed, and tortured within an inch of his life. A woman stepped forward, brandishing a knife. "What say we rid ourselves of the demon permanently!?" She yelled.

The crowd roared in blood-lust as the woman raised the knife above her head. Naruto clenched his eyes tight, waiting in hope and despair at the thought of escaping the pain, and the thought of death. He flinched as he felt something splatter over his face. He opened his good eye only to see the knife an inch from his face. When he looked past, he saw the woman, impaled by a kunai.

Suddenly two dark figures appeared before him. He was just able to make out the masks covering their faces before he succumbed to darkness, the pain finally forcing him asleep.

Inside his mind...

**"DAMN MEAT BAG!"** The Kyuubi yelled as he slammed himself into the cage. **"THIS INSECT IS GOING TO KILL BOTH OF US!" **He said in a fury. The sewer that was Naruto's subconscious was dim, the only light coming from a glowing red pipe the Kyuubi was using as a conduit for his chakra. After a while, the Kyuubi started to calm down. When he did so, he noticed the sewer was getting brighter again, meaning Naruto was healing.

**"This brat will be the death of me. And all because of that Uchiha scum. Had he not freed me none of this would have happen. I would have outlived all of them and be eventually free from my containment." **It ranted. Suddenly his ear's perked up, an idea forming in his head. **"Yes, yes, that could work. Now, how best to go about executing it..."**

...

"Weasel, how bad was it?" Hiruzen, the Third Hokage asked. The anbu in front of him had been one of two who had rescued his surrogate grandson. He was staring down at the village, the festivities of the defeat of the Kyuubi at the hands of the fourth Hokage was always a time of joy, and agony.

"Fifteen civilians killed. Over fifty escaped, but we are working on a list of names." Weasel said. Hiruzen nodded, expecting as much. He took a puff from his pipe before sighing.

"And Naruto?" He asked. Weasel was silent for a moment. "Weasel?" Hiruzen said, looking away from the widow.

"This may have been the tipping point." He spoke carefully. Hiruzen leveled his gaze at the young anbu. The Hokage sometimes forgot how young his operative was, only being twelve.

"Explain." He said simply.

"He will at best, be scared for life." Weasel said.

"And worst?" The Hokage feared the answer he would receive.

"He will never see out of his right eye ever again." The pipe clattered against the floor, tobacco spilling onto the carpet.

"I-I see. Thank you for informing me of this. Where is he now?" Hiruzen's voice was full of emotion, but he steeled himself, needing to keep himself in check.

"The hospital. Crow brought him there." Weasel said. Hiruzen sighed once more, looking every bit his age.

"Thank you Weasel, you are dismissed." He said, waving his hand. Weasel nodded before he disappeared in a shimmer of speed. Hiruzen picked up his pipe before he left his office.

...

_G__reat. I'm in the hospital. _He thought as he woke from his coma. The smell of sterilizing alcohol burned his nose. He didn't open his eyes as he knew he would wince from the whole room being painted white.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" He heard the Hokage asked. Cracking open his eye he closed them, cringing at how bright everything was. After a minute he opened it again, realizing part of his face was covered in gauze.

Mentally shrugging he looked around until his eye found the old Hokage. "Hey gramps. Guess I got pretty roughed up." He said with a forced laugh. "Hey do you know when i can take those off my face?"

Upon hearing those words, the Hokage seemed to age ten years before the child's eyes. "Naruto. I have some bad news." Hiruzen said. A lone tear fell from his eye, causing Naruto to become scared.

"Naruto, last night when you were attacked, someone poured acid onto your eye, forever rendering the eye useless." He croaked out. All the color from Naruto's face drained away.

"What?" Naruto whispered.

"You will never be able to see out of that eye ever again." Hiruzen said. Naruto was stunned, his mind completely blank in shock. After a moment Naruto snapped, ripping the I.V. out of his arm and tried to rip the bandages off his head. "Naruto! Calm down!" The Hokage said, pinning the child down.

"You must control yourself!" He yelled.

"Like the villager's control themselves!?" Naruto roared.

"They are just angry! You must forgive them, soon they will release the hatred they hold within themselves." Hiruzen said, trying to reason with the seven year old. Naruto managed to get an arm free and ripped the remaining gauze off his face.

"Look at me! They will never accept me! They took my eye to prove that!" He screamed. Hiruzen visually flinched at this, releasing his grip as nurses came to wrap him back up. "Leave old man. Just leave." Naruto said before he was sedated.

Another tear fell from the man's face before he exited the room. He made a hand motion and a anbu in a cat mask appeared in front of him. "Guard this rooms occupant with your life." The anbu nodded before taking a position outside the door.

...

Naruto woke an hour later, the gauze and I.V. replaced on his body.

"Finally, I thought you would never wake." Came a voice frome the end of the bed. Naruto sat up and looked around, only to see the white walls of his room.

"Whose there?" He asked. No one answered as the door opened, an anbu on the other side.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"I thought i heard someone talk to me." Naruto explained. The anbu walked around the room, searching for intruders. When she found none she nodded at the kid before closing the door.

"Jeeze, can't have a conversation with anyone now adays." The voice spoke again. Naruto spun his head to see a man standing next to him. He was tall, with red hair in a pony tail and sharp teeth. His eyes were amethyst, and he was tan. His body was covered by a grey cloak, concealing any distinguishing features.

"Who are you?" Naruto whispered, not wanting to alert the anbu unless necessary.

"Now isnt that the question? You can call me Kikai. I'm sorta... your imaginary friend, so if you want to talk to me without looking like a crazy person, think what you want to say." Kikai explained with a grin.

_"Why are you here? And how come no one else can see or hear you?" _Naruto asked.

"Like i said, i can be called your imaginary friend. But if you want details, i was created to help you. As for why no one can see or hear me, I'm in your mind." Kikai explained.

_"Who sent you to help me then?" _Naruto asked, still extremely confused.

"Someone you're not ready to meet yet. But that's why I'm here. You most likely wouldn't survive your next birthday unless you have help. That's where i come in. Once you're out of here, you start training your ass off to survive." He explained.

_"How can you help me?"_

"You're joining the ninja academy next year right?" Kikai asked.

_"Yeah, so?"_

"You actually think the instructor's won't try to fail you at every opportunity?" Kikai asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto deflated as he figured his new friend correct.

_"So you're going to help me pass?" _He asked, a bit of light returning to his eye. Kikai nodded. _"Alright, but i need to get out of here first.__"_

Alright. I hope you like it, expect to see more real soon. I bid you all adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ladies and Germs! didn't think I'd post two chapter's in one day did ya? Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Would ya like some jello... Hitler? WRONG SHOW!

Naruto carefully removed the I.V. from his arm before he walked over to the window. He was on the second floor it seemed. _Hm... gonna have to get past the anbu then._ He thought to himself.

Seeing as the ground was too far to jump for his age, he looked at the bed before an idea sprung to his mind. After about ten minutes, and being yelled at by Kikai on the proper way to tie a knot, Naruto had a rope that he attached to the window, stopping about five feet from the ground.

He quietly shimmied down the bed sheet before jumping down. "Alright, good to go." He said before he ran off towards his run down apartment.

When he got there, his door was still open from the night before, and graffiti littered the walls. Naruto sighed, having grown used to it before he walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a bright orange abomination. It was one of four pair of clothes he owned, having two other jumpsuits of the same color and an all black outfit he used for pranking.

"Alright, first lesson. How to steal." Kikai said appearing in the room.

"What!? Why would i need to know that?" He asked.

"Because you need better things, and the villager's wont let you buy anything of higher quality then your ugly ass jumpsuits." Kikai deadpanned. Naruto sighed, realizing his companion had a point.

"So how do I steal something?" He lamented. Kikai smiled before it dropped from his face.

"Wait, this won't work yet. There's something we need to do first." He said, scratching his head.

"Okay, so I reshuffled my lesson plans. The first thing you're going to learn is how to access your chakra." Kikai said.

"My what?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra. It's what make ninja ninja. Every human has it, and even some beasts as well. Chakra is the combination of your mental energy and physical energy. But you'll learn more next year." Kikai said.

"So how do I access my katra?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra. You need to learn how to meditate, and feel the energy inside you. Once you feel it, you must pull it up from the depths until you can use it." He explained.

"How will I know that i succeeded?" The blonde asked.

"You'll know when you have unlocked it." Kikai smiled. "Now, this will take a few days, maybe even weeks, but it will put you ahead of most kids who will be joining you at the academy." Naruto nodded before mirroring the position Kikai had assumed.

He kept that pose, trying to find his inner power all day until Kikai forced him to go to sleep. The next day, after a breakfast of instant ramen, he continued trying to unlock his chakra until around lunch, when there was a knock at the door.

Slowly approaching the door, Naruto prepared himself for more angry villagers. He pulled open the door, only to see a young anbu in a crow mask. "Naruto. why are you not at the hospital?" The anbu asked. While his face was covered, his voice betrayed his gender.

"Tell Gramps I don't like it there. And to stop sending people after me when I leave." Naruto said before he closed the door. The door swung to close but was stopped by a black ninja sandle.

"What are you doing in here?" The anbu asked, genuinely confused. Had Naruto been taller he would have seen red eyes pearing into his apartment from behind the mask. To the anbu, the room was saturated with chakra.

"Trying to unlock my Chakra." Naruto said, a tick mark appearing on his forehead at the rudeness of the ninja. The anbu, either not caring, or not noticing, walked in to the apartment and looked around.

"Keep working on it kid." The anbu simply said before leaving naruto's home. After making sure the door was locked and that the anbu had really left, Naruto resumed his training.

...

"So was Naruto at his apartment?" Hiruzen asked once Crow returned.

"Yep, looked fine, except for his eye, but i don't think even Tsunade could fix it." Crow said, his mannerisms slipping a bit. The Hokage let out a sigh of relieve.

"Good, good." He said. "Anything else to report?"

"He told me to tell you that he hates hospitals and to stop sending people

after him when he leaves it." Crow said. "Mhm, he also has been trying to unlock his chakra."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at this revelation. "Interesting. I know children from ninja families usually are taught to unlock their chakra before attending the academy. However, Naruto has no family, and has not asked me about the intricacies of the shinobi way." He said, thinking outloud.

"Well, he's trying. His apartment was flooded with chakra." Crow said. Hiruzen nodded.

"Well, no harm done if he does access his chakra. I shall watch over him as best I can."

"Im pretty sure he's still upset with you." Crow pointed out.

"Indeed. However, we must switch gears now. Crow, what is going on inside the Uchiha compound?"

...

Three days passed before Naruto was able to unlock his chakra. He currently was panting on the floor, sweat rolling down his body.

"Finally!" Kikai said appearing in front of the blonde. "Now we can start training you up." He said, adopting a thinking pose. "Let's see, stealing is high on the list, but so is self defence. We can't do proper eating yet because you can't steal, your pretty good on stealth at the moment, and you don't have any equipment for some of the things you should learn." He listed off to himself.

"Alright, I have made a decision." Kikai said suddenly. Naruto slowly got up.

"What have, pant, you decided?" Naruto asked.

"We got to get you in better shape. You're good when your life is on the line, but not in an everyday situation. So, you're gonna run." Kikai smiled.

"Run? Why?" Naruto asked.

"You are not ready for stealing. You need both stamina and speed in order to steal and not get caught." The redhead explained. Naruto, not seeing any flaws with his young mind, nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then, get changed and start heading towards a training ground." The imaginary friend said.

"I don't know where there's a training ground." The seven year old sweat dropped.

"Then how about a park?" Kikai asked. Naruto cocked his head for a moment before nodding. "Then go there."

A half hour later, Naruto arrived at the park. It was fairly full, kids on the jungle gym, parents sitting on the benches, and a few people conversing with each other.

"Alright, ignore the people and lets start you off with a single lap around the park ya?" Kikai spoke from behind him. Naruto gave a curt nod before he started running. Like his imaginary sensei said, people were glaring at him, but Naruto forced himself to focus soley on the ground beneath him. After about an hour, Naruto finished and promptly fell on his face from exhaustion.

"Good good. grab some water and I'll teach you some stretches. Slowly, the blonde got up and walked to a drinking fountain. As he looked around, he noticed only a few park goers remained. Whether it as from their own schedules or him being there he did not know.

"So hows it feel to run with one eye?" Kikai said suddenly, causing naruto to spit out his water.

"Jerk." Naruto said. After a few more drinks, he responded. "Its weird, I feel off, if that makes sense." He explained.

"Indeed. This will be a disadvantage to you for quite some time." Kikai said as Naruto returned to where he started his lap. "Now these stretches will make sure your body doesn't injure itself and will also increase your flexibility." He said showing the kid some stretches. "Anyway, with one eye, you won't see as well as others will, prompting them to bully you. However, I will help train you to enhance your other sense's." Kikai explained.

"Is it one of those jutsu thing's that ninja use?" Naruto asked.

"In a sense. However, I am not gifted with any knowledge of jutsu, that will be things you will have to either learn or make yourself. What i will teach you is how to enhance your sense's by training them." Kikai explained.

"You know, for an imaginary friend, your reareally weird." Naruto said.

"I told you. Someone made me and gave me to you. What i know is what they told me, ya?" Kikai said.

"So, you don't know jutsu, but you know chakra, and things like stealing? I'm confused." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Just think of me as the person who will help you as best I can."

Naruto returned to the park everyday for a month, slowly increasing his speed and endurance until he was able to run three laps in just twenty minutes.

"Alright kid, its time you learn to steal." Kikai decided. Naruto nodded before he left his apartment. After walking down the street for a time, he ducked into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster for ten minutes, letting the people who saw him disregard it from their minds.

"Alright, here's the plan, start small, with something easy to grab, and something not extremely noticable." Kikai whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Naruto whispered back.

"...Shut up. Now, see anything you can take?" Kikai asked, continuing in a hushed tone. Naruto scanned the road from his hiding spot, not seeing anything he thought he could snag.

"No, I'm not seeing, wait, what's that?" Naruto pointed towards a man holding a crate in front of him. If Naruto did well, the man might not see him below the crate. From what Naruto could tell, the crate was full of food stuffs.

"Good choice. Now, the first thing you need to do is look unassuming. Being as its you, and most everyone hates you, this will be hard. However, I was told you have a special trick."

"I do?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, you don't know then, well I won't spoil it, but if things turn south, I suggest thinking real hard on dissapearing." Kikai said before vanishing himself.

"What are you talking about? Kikai?" It seemed the blonde's friend wasn't going to help him out anymore. Steeling his nerves, Naruto nonchalantly exited the ally and headed in a not so direct route towards the man. People glared at him, but as it was the middle of the day, they went about their business.

_Alright Naruto, almost there. Just reach out and take something._ He thought to himself as he got to the man. With a quick look around to make sure no one, especially the man, was looking, he reached up ang grabbed the first thing he felt. Taking it out, it seemed to be a good sized orange. He put it in his pocket and turned to walk away when someone spoke up.

"Hey! The demon brat just took something from that guy!" Came a man's voice. Naruto froze as all the color from his face drained away. The man that Naruto took from looked down at his food and snarled.

"He's right! Get him!" A good portion of the people in the street started approaching him, a dangerous look in their eyes. Naruto panicked and ran as fast as he could into the nearest alley way. He could hear the foot steps of angry villager's behind him as he sprinted. After a while, he started to feel tired, but kept running as he still heard people running towards him.

_Ah man, what did Kikai say again? I have a trick that requires me to think real hard about dissapearing. What does that mean!? _Naruto yelled in his mind. _Disappear, disappear! Come on I don't want to die today!_ He thought. He continued running, as nothing happened. _Wait! Kikai had me unlock my chakra before I trained my running._ He realised. This time he focused on his chakra as he thought about disappearing. Not noticing anything he huffed in frustration before he rounded a corner.

"Where'd the demon brat go!?" Someone yelled, causing Naruto to look behind him. He saw a group of villager's looking around in an angry confusion.

"I don't see him." Another yelled.

"He couldn't have gotten far, come on!" The apparent leader said, motioning for the group to follow him in the opposite direction of the blonde. Seeing this, Naruto stopped and wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Phew, thought I'd never loose them." Naruto smirked. He looked down as he went to grab the orange he had stolen, and froze. His body was invisible.

And thats a wrap for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and I feel much better about this than the original story. I bid you all adieu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Ladies and Germs! Someone said why would the anbu not intervene when Naruto was attacked, and don't give the anbu hate him crap. Well to you sir/madame, i say some hate him, others don't, and also it was the festival, so security was heightened around the wall as many ordinary shinobi were getting smashed. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW! Quincy, have you seen the post, today? WRONG SHOW!

"I'm see through!" Naruto yelled, dropping the orange.

"So it seems. Now, stop screaming and return to your apartment so that people don't hear a bodiless voice." Kikai said, appearing next to him.

"Can you see me?" Naruto asked, disregarding the red head's order.

"Yes because I exist inside you, now come on, you need to get home." Kikai said. Naruto nodded before running back to his apartment. A few people stopped to look around as they were pushed to the side by an invisible force. Once he was inside, the illusive specter appeared once more before the blonde.

"So how am I invisible?!" He asked. Kikai leaned against the wall, contemplating how to explain it.

"You know how someone made me as a guide for you?" He started. Naruto nodded in agreement. "I wasn't the only gift your anonymous benefactor gave you. You my fine invisible friend, have the gift of illusion." He explained.

"Isn't that a ninja ability?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed. However, your ability is different. While shinobi have the ability to cast illusions on others, they can easily be dispelled." Kikai explained.

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Hm... Think of it like making it no longer there. Anyway, the illusions created by other's only affect the body and sense's of the person who cast the jutsu or the body and sense's of anothers. They do this by essentially injecting their chakra into the body of anothers. However, there are a few case's where this is not always true. Your benefactor has informed me that he has encountered a place where the illusion is placed into the ground, surrounding an entire area, making it near impossible to find. He also has told me that there are those that use a medium to create illusions." Kikai said, adopting a sitting pose.

"Wow, this guy sure is smart. Can I meet him?" Naruto asked, looking really excited.

"Not at the moment, only when you are ready, or in dire need will he allow you to meet him." Kikai explained. Naruto looked downtrodden for a moment before realizing he was still invisible.

"Um, how do i become, uninvisble?" Naruto asked.

"Much like how you became invisible, you must focus on your chakra while thinking of becoming visible." The redhead explained. Naruto nodded before doing as he was told. Slowly, his body became visible once more. "See, not too hard."

"Yeah! What else can i do besides turn invisible?" Naruto asked. As Kikai went to open his mouth, there was a knock on the door. Naruto slowly opened it to reveal an Anbu wearing a weasel mask. "Yes?" He asked.

"The Hokage would like a word with you." He said before ushering the blonde out of his apartment. After a ten minute walk, they arrived at the office, where the man from earlier stood with the Hokage sitting in his chair.

"Ah, Naruto. Come in." The Hokage said. He made a hand motion and the Anbu disappeared. "Mr. Murai here tells me that you stole from him today. Is this true?" Hiruzen said, the steel evident in his voice.

"Tell him no, and if he continues, ask if he can prove it." Kikai said quickly.

"No, I didn't." Naruto said, putting on as good of a poker face as he could. The Hokage looked at him with a weary look before the man exploded.

"This brat is lying! He stole some food from me as I was on the way home from the market." The man yelled.

"Can you prove it?" Naruto asked, leveling a glare at the man. To the side, the Hokage had a wave of worry flash across his face.

"A large number of people saw you steal from me!" The man yelled.

"Then why are they not here and you are? What did I steal?" Naruto snarled.

"Food!" The man said, feeling a bit off from the look he was getting.

"Mr. Murai. Please calm down." Hiruzen interjected. "Naruto has a point, if you could explain what exactly he stole, this would benefit the questions as you have not disclaimed to me either what it is that was stolen." He said.

"I told you, he stole some food from me." The man said, reigning in his temper.

"If this guy can't tell us what I took, I'm out of here." Naruto said turning to leave. As he approached the door, the man lunged at him, only to be held down by the Anbu who disappeared earlier.

"Mr. Murai. It is clear to me that you are in no mood to act justly. I must disregard your claim. Please leave, or Weasel here will escort you out." Hiruzen said, an angry look in his eye. The man nodded quickly, eager to not get into any more trouble. "Naruto, you may go."

After the room was clear, Hiruzen turned towards Weasel. "Weasel, was Naruto like this to you as you were coming here?" He asked.

"No Lord Hokage. However, I have found some... questionable things to have happened today." Weasel said.

"Really? May I ask what it is you have found?" Hiruzen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right after you asked Naruto if the accusation was true, there was a flash of chakra next to his ear. It was only there for a moment, but it definitely existed." Weasel explained.

"Hm... It could be that Naruto has unlocked his chakra, and it is leaking out of him at random times." The Hokage theorized.

"No, there would have been fluctuations in the chakra if it was just excess chakra leakage. This was controlled and solid for a moment, but very thin, like a genjutsu." Weasel explained, causing a frightened look to appear on the Hokage's face.

"Naruto's under a genjutsu!? Are you sure?" He asked.

"No, there would have been more chakra around him if he were." Weasel said. Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that Weasel, an old man like myself can't take to many of those at my age." He joked.

"Yes sir. There was one other thing." Weasel said.

"Yes. What is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"As I arrived at Naruto's home, it seemed like he was talking to some one." Weasel said. "But when he opened the door, there was no one there."

"Hm, perhaps what you saw and what you heard are related. What was it that you heard?" Hiruzen said, stroking his goatee.

"I missed most of the conversation, but he said something about invisibility."

Hiruzen furrowed his brow in confusion. "Invisibility, strange chakra emanating from Naruto's ear, and Naruto definitely stole something from that man. He is lucky that the man had no evidence." Hiruzen groaned as he rubbed his temples. "Did you see the glare he gave Mr. Murai?"

"Indeed. However, I am not surprised." Weasel said.

"Really? Why is that?" The old man asked.

"He just lost his eye to the very people that we ninja are sworn to protect. Most of those people as of yet have seen justice yet, and Naruto will not know many of them will. He must have a lot of anger at the populace currently."

"You don't think he knows of the fox do you?" Hiruzen asked having come to this conclusion.

"He very well might. Or, Naruto has some ability that we are unaware of that he unlocked with his Chakra. He has been training you know." Weasel explained.

"Yes, I've seen him run in the park. I do hope he was not training to increase his speed and endurance just so he could survive another attack." He said.

"We may never know."

...

"So, as we were saying before being so rudely interrupted." Kikai started once they were back into the apartment. "I have no idea what it is you are able to do. You will have to experiment yourself and craft your own jutsu in order to get stronger." Kikai explained.

"Why did you have me steal so soon? Wasn't there any other way to go about teaching me?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed there probably was. However, as I am limited in my knowledge, I couldn't tell you." Kikai smirked, causing Naruto to groan. "But everything else was paramount to you improving. You now have relatively good stamina and speed, however you still need to train. You have an ability to turn invisible that you will train in order to mask your chakra as well. And you have successfully stolen your first object, giving you a feel for how it could have gone better." The red head explained.

"Wait what was that about my chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, did i not tell you? Your illusions are based on your chakra. So, those that can see or sense chakra will be able to sense you. That is something you will have to train in order to overcome that shortcoming." He explained.

...

For the next eight months, Naruto trained both his body and his illusions, causing him to prosper in the art of theft. However, when word got around that the demon brat was stealing, Naruto's job got a lot harder.

"This is the fifth accusation that Naruto has stolen something this week. And it's only Tuesday!" Hiruzen yelled. Crow and Weasel, who had been summoned to the office earlier, sweat dropped behind their masks. "At least with the academy starting soon, Naruto's time will be taken up with class."

"But that's not why I have called you two here. Itachi, Shisui, please take off your masks." The two did so, revealing young teenager's at most.

"What is the status of your clan?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not good, it seems that our family is getting angrier by the week. The talks of a coup are coming around much more frequently." Shisui explained.

"That is what I feared. I must convien with the elder's about this." Hiruzen sighed.

"Lord Hokage, if we may. Shisui and I have come up with a plan that may work." Itachi explained. Hiruzen slowly nodded, allowing the two to continue.

"It's going to hurt Konoha fir a time, but in the long run, it will be better than killing everyone off." Shisui started.

"We need to kill off most of the clan."

I think thats a good place to end it. teasing you witg juicy parts. Now Next chapter will be Naruto starting the academy, and expanding his abilities. I bid you all adieu.


End file.
